Saint Seiya 100 Prompts Challenge
by AuroraExecution
Summary: A series of 100 drabbles written from a list of prompts given on the neondragonart website. The latest drabble: June always thought it was Shun who needed protection. -Prompt: Fragile-
1. Beginnings

**Disclaimer: **If Saint Seiya were mine, there would be a sequel to Tenkai-hen Overture. There would be a Tenkai-hen. Since there is obviously not, we can all assume I probably don't own Saint Seiya. And even if Kurumada-san someday continues Tenkai-hen, I still won't own Saint Seiya.

**Notes:** I received a list of 100 prompts from a friend, who found the list on neondragonart. I decided to self-challenge and write a sort of 100 prompts set of drabbles for Saint Seiya, because I felt it would be fun. Hopefully, everyone will leave comments and tell me how I'm doing. Thanks!

The first prompt is Beginnings. I wanted to set the drabble in a creative time...hopefully it worked.

* * *

**1. Beginnings**

Shaka looked around in shock. There were people--familiar people--appearing beside him. In brilliant flashes of gold, the rest of the Gold Saints materialized, smiling and strong. They were all so different, so strange, so beautifully damaged, and yet, Shaka felt at home among them. The buddha smiled. And as Dohko declared their mission, as they sent the Bronze Saints away, even as they began to form a collective Cosmo, Shaka smiled.

Before they were gone, though, he wanted to talk to Saga briefly.

"Saga?" he began, mentally touching the Gemini Saint's mind.

"Yes, Shaka?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For...you know...the Exclamation and everything."

"There's no need to be sorry for that. You were doing what you needed to do."

"I...just wanted to apologize before it all ends."

"Shaka, we Gold Saints aren't just going to stop protecting our goddess after this. This...here at the wall...this isn't the end of anything. This is just the begnning."


	2. Within

**Notes:** I have finally written the second drabble. It kind of ended up romantic. But not all of the rest of my drabbles will be, so don't give up on me yet. Please do leave me a comment or send me a PM if you like this. Motivating myself to write 100 drabbles is going to be hard without support.

The prompt is Within. I'm not completely satisfied with the way it turned out, since "within" was kind of hard word to write into a drabble, for some reason. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

**2. Within**

Miho smiled effervescently as she felt Shunrei sit down beside her in the hallway of the hospital.

"How is Seiya?" Shunrei asked quietly.

"The doctor says if the operation goes smoothly, Seiya-chan will be fine. What about Shiryuu-san?"

"He is better than before, but still needs frequent treatments." There was a long silence, during which neither of the girls was sure what the other was thinking. Finally, Shunrei began again. "Miho, does Seiya know that you're in love with him?" Miho was slightly struck by the abruptness and frankness of the other girl's statement.

"No," Miho finally answered.

"Why don't you tell him?" demanded the Chinese girl gently.

"Because I don't want him to do something he doesn't want to do. I don't want him to feel like I'm forcing him to reciprocate my feelings."

"Still...I wish he weren't so oblivious to you."

"It's fine, Shunrei-san. If he wants to be oblivious, that's up to him." Shunrei sighed in reply.

"Well, I sincerely hope the two of you can be happy together someday."

"Thank you. But what about you, Shunrei-san? Have you told Shiryuu-san what _you_ feel?"

"No." Now it was Miho's turn to sigh. The Japanese girl looked at the floor.

"Maybe when the day comes that you tell Shiryuu-san...maybe then I will tell Seiya-chan." As Miho looked up again, Shunrei's smile greeted her.

"I trust that day will come sometime soon," said Shunrei, "Because we humans can't usually keep anything within for too long." Miho returned the smile.


	3. Outside

**Notes:** This one came out of absolutely nowhere. I just looked at prompt 3, Outside, and suddenly thought of Hyoga trying to get out of training due to unreasonable temperatures. I don't tend to write in manga-verse, but I wanted Camus to be in it, because Crystal would probably be too nice for this scene to play out. So, this one happens to be with Camus as Hyoga's and Isaac's teacher. I dunno how good it is, but it's cute at least.

Finally, I did not receive any feedback on my last drabble. Granted, it was not very good, but still. If I still do not receive any feedback on this third drabble, I may put this project on hold, because it will take a lot of time/effort to finish, and I don't want to waste time/effort on it if it's not interesting. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**3. Outside**

"But, Camus-sensei!" Hyoga whined in an incorrigible tone. Camus sighed. Why were children so trying?

"I said it already, Hyoga, and I'm not going to say it again. Go on." The blond boy's ice-blue eyes widened and seemed to fill with puppy-dog pleading.

"Please, sensei? It's way below negative thirty."

"So? Your attack should be way below negative thirty as well." At this, Isaac entered.

"Camus-sensei?" asked the green-haired boy, "Are we really going like Hyoga said?"

"Yes," sighed Camus, "Get yourself ready, Isaac. We're going soon." Isaac wasn't usually one for talking back, but he couldn't help asking.

"Even though it's way below negative thirty?" The Aquarius Saint looked up to the heavens in exasperation. He supposed he could just give them the day off. What could it hurt? It oughtn't make them soft if it was just one day. After all, none of them had taken any sort of rest since training started. The temperature was not a major problem for him, but his students might not adjust well...and the two pairs of hopeful eyes were definitely affecting his judgment. Camus sighed again.

"Fine. We can have a break today." Hyoga blinked a few times and immediately plunged over to envelope his teacher in a hug that was surprisingly large for someone so small.

"Thank you, Camus-sensei!" the blond boy cried jubilantly, refusing to remove his grip on his master. Isaac smiled faintly.

"You mean we don't have to go outside?" he asked. Camus shook his head. Hyoga finally jumped off and grinned before grabbing Isaac by the hand and pulling him into the other room.

"C'mon, Isaac! I wanna show you something!"

"Camus-sensei?" Isaac demanded, dragging Hyoga to a stop at the doorway.

"Where are you going?" Hyoga chimed in. Camus looked at his students benevolently.

"Out."

"But--it's below negative thirty!" Hyoga persisted, as if this was his best argument. To be honest, Camus realized, it sort of _was_ Hyoga's best argument.

"I'll be fine." There was a short pause before Isaac and Hyoga suddenly ran towards him and each grabbed a hand, catching Camus off his guard.

The two boys pulled their master towards the other room, alternating force with arguments of, "come on, Camus-sensei. It's too cold out. Let's do something fun." Camus knew he could pull away if he really wanted to, but his students seemed so happy dragging him away from personal training. The Aquarius Saint took one last glance at the door.

"Camus-sensei! Let's play hide-and-seek!" Hyoga shouted, bouncing up and down on the floorboards.

Camus sighed. It was going to be a long day indoors.


	4. Journey

**Notes:** Thanks to cerise888 and anime300 for commenting on 3 for me. I definitely like this chapter. It's kinda random, but at least it's fun. Anyway, please leave a note if you like it, hate it, or think anything about it whatsoever. Thankies.

* * *

**4. Journey**

He looked up at the looming stone pillars and raised an eyebrow. _This_ was why he had come all the way to Greece? Some giant ruins? All right, this was definitely not as good as home.

The boy shrugged and continued into the spacious temple. There was perfect silence in the cool shadow of the structure, and the boy closed his eyes as he walked, breathing in the serenity of it all.

"Eugaaaaaaaaa!" a voice suddenly shouted, and the boy was knocked over by a dead weight. When he collected himself and opened an eye, he found a second boy grinning down at him. This newcomer was bright-eyed, with spiky hair and a cocky grin.

"Euga?" demanded the first boy, raising an eyebrow again. The other grinned.

"Euga. Random Latin exclamation. I'm Shion, by the way, and this is my master's temple. Who are you?"

"Dohko."

"Where are you from?"

"China."

"And you came all the way here? Wow, that must have been quite a journey!" Dohko smiled briefly, precocious wisdom sparking in his eyes.

"I get the feeling that a much bigger one is just about to start. Now get off of me, you oaf."


	5. Trust

**Notes:** I know this is kind of long, but bear with me. I really like how this piece turned out. I saw the word "trust" as the prompt, and knew I wanted to do a piece about Saga and Aiolia, and their relationship before Saga betrayed Sanctuary. I don't know if I like the idea of the lie, but after all, it's a fanfic, and if you think it's a little out of character, then imagine it's AU. Thanks to Anime300 for the comments. If no one comments anymore, as before, I may not update for a while, so if you'd like more drabbles, drop me a line. Thanks!

EDIT (6/12): Now the drabble actually makes sense. I think I wanted the blast to have hit Virgo, but Aiolia was aiming for Milo and missed. I had some confusion and just realised I was switching between temples during the story. It is now fixed.

* * *

**5. Trust**

"Promise you won't tell!" Aiolia begged, his face filled with fear. "Aiolos will be so angry, and I'll be in so much trouble." Saga smiled benevolently down on the seven-year-old boy.

"Don't worry, Aiolia. It'll be fine. I promise."

"What is going on?" demanded Aiolos as he entered the Gemini temple. The Sagittarius Saint's face was steely. Saga turned to look at his friend.

"What do you mean, 'Los?" the blue-haired Saint asked quickly.

"I _mean_, why is there a chunk of stone blasted off the side of Virgo Temple?" Aiolia had been hiding behind Saga the entire time, and when the Gemini turned, he found the little lion about to cry.

"Oh, that. Tell Shaka I'm very sorry about that," said Saga calmly, looking back at the Sagittarius. "I was showing Aiolia some moves earlier and got a little overeager, and sent a bit of energy flying off across Sanctuary. I didn't know it hit Virgo. In fact, I'll go apologize right now." Aiolos's face relaxed a bit.

"Well, as long as that's all. I'm glad it's nothing worse than that. I'll be down in the training areas. We should probably practice there more often to avoid any more catastrophes." Saga nodded.

"Of course. I'm very sorry about all this mess." Aiolos nodded back and went on his way. Aiolia slowly crept out from behind Saga's back.

"Saga?" the lion asked, his voice wavering. "Why did you lie to Aiolos?"

"Because if he knew you'd been using your techniques to get back at Milo, he would have to punish you according to Sanctuary law. And that would be very painful for everyone."

"But…he could have gotten _you_ in trouble." Saga shrugged.

"Maybe. But I was pretty sure if I told him I was teaching you, it would be all right. Try not to lie from now on, but if you need it to avoid a very bad situation, it may be useful every once in a long while." Aiolia sniffled a little and glanced up at his angel.

"Thank you, Saga. I trust you."


	6. Aftermath

**Notes:** So, I'm actually updating! I think I may update this story more regularly from now on. Anyway. I love torturing the poor poor Goldies. Feel bad though.

Please do leave me a review, I like to know what you think.

This occurs right after the first season (as in pre-Asgard).

P.S. Thanks to IMBSA for the review of Ch 5.

* * *

**6. Aftermath**

He wanted to sleep. It was the middle of the afternoon and he had slept more than enough the night before, but somehow he wanted to sleep. Sleep meant he would not have to think about the past three days. Sleep meant he would not have to remember the others, who had been scarred, or who died, or who had been scarred and then died. Sleep meant his headache would stop bothering him.

He hated.

He was unsure who or what he hated, but he hated. He did not hate Saga for lying and betraying them. He did not hate Aphrodite and Deathmask for knowing the truth and never explaining it to anyone else. He did not even hate Camus for leaving him behind.

The honest truth was he hated himself.

And, he realized bitterly, _that_ was all the entire Sanctuary battle had left behind.

But what could he do? He pondered and pondered, and in the end, it was _nothing_ ringing in his ears. He was a Saint, a Gold one no less, but even Scorpio Milo was not all-powerful. He would not be able to change the pain, or bring his dead comrades back to life, or take the suffering out of the world.

Even though he was a Gold Saint, as close to a god among men as he could be, in the end he was still a human being. And as such, he was limited in what he could and could not do.

Sighing, Milo dragged himself from his bed.

Off to the shower.

Off to the future.


	7. Madness

**Notes:** Another drabble. Is anyone still reading this? No one seems to be very active on the Saint Seiya fanfic community right now, and I got no response to the last drabble, so I'm a bit curious as to whether anyone is still around who reads my style of fics.

Anyway. I like this one.

* * *

**7. Madness**

People always claimed going mad was like falling.

They were wrong, Kanon knew now. It was like soaring. Flying. Living a life high above the puny limitations of man.

And from the moment he came up with the completely insane idea for Saga to dominate Sanctuary—completely insane, but not impossible—he tasted that soaring bliss, and knew, once you experienced that kind of ecstasy, you could never land again. The ground was simply no longer enough.

And then, he fell. He came back into sanity, which was just like falling.

He fell.

He thought back through his useless life and despaired.

He fell.

He finally began to act as he knew he should, but it was too late to win back trust.

And he fell, and fell, and fell. And found himself standing right in front of his brother, back at the beginning.

But he was not flying or falling anymore. He had landed on solid ground, and he thought he rather liked the feeling.


	8. Fragile

**Notes:** This is probably the last post in this story for a while. After 8, the only one that's written is 11, and since this fic isn't terribly popular, I'm kind of demotivated to work on it at the moment, so it'll start up again later. Just...not today. Don't worry, it won't be TOO long, I promise.

This drabble is not my favorite, but it was the first idea that came to mind for the prompt. And I ADORE the Shun/June dynamic. I love how smart they are about their relationship, and how they don't need to go through a lot of angst and whatever. I love the scene where June's mask comes off and Shun just smiles at her and nods, and they seem to know exactly what they want to do about the mask's love/death thing.

Thank you ever so much to Ran, and Naotoki "nee-san" for leaving me reviews of the previous chapter.

Ran: I have to ask, does your screenname have anything to do with the Ran from Weiss Kreuz?

Anywho, leave one if you like it.

* * *

**8. Fragile**

The first time she saw him, she wanted to protect him. He was so adorable, so breakable, so prone to tears and so needful. She thought anyone would want to hold that cute little boy in their arms and shelter him from the sweltering heat and the nighttime freeze, from the cruelty of their peers and the separation from his brother, and from the aches and bruises of their unrelenting training.

And who better to do it than her? She had been there before him, she could deal with pain, and she had always managed to stand on her own. She was strong. So she tried to shield him through the years, with everything she had.

One day, she fell. One day he stood up and made a miracle and showed he could fight better than anyone as long as he had a reason to do so.

When June woke up alone in the hospital and found herself crying in fear for him, she suddenly saw that she had gotten it completely wrong. She had never needed to protect him at all. _He_ was not the fragile one.


End file.
